Components that are exposed to high temperatures, such as turbine engine hardware, typically include protective coatings. For example, components such as turbine blades, turbine vanes, blade outer air seals, combustor liners and compressor components typically include one or more coating layers that serve to protect the component from erosion, oxidation, corrosion or the like and thereby enhance component durability and maintain efficient engine operation.
Internal stresses can develop in the protective coating over time with continued exposure to high temperature environments in an engine. The internal stresses can lead to erosion, spalling and loss of the coating. The component is then replaced or refurbished.